


Truth and Dare

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, but this 'someone' will be a secret until the end, someone's bullying Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: Suga thought about the weekend’s events once more, heart jumping against his chest when he remembered their kissing, on the couch and in the alleyway, and it was as if he could imagine it before his mind’s eye, feeling Daichi’s soft lips, his tongue tentatively snaking around Suga’s, the teasing bite he had given Suga’s lower lip.Except that he hadn't even to imagine the scenery, but he was seeing it right before his very eyes.There was a picture. No, not one picture, but a mass of hundreds of pictures, each showing the exact same scene; Suga saw himself, passionately kissing someone whose face wasn’t visible for the cameras. The only one that could clearly, unmistakably be seen was Suga, sticking out his tongue into the unidentifiable one’s mouth, arms wrapped around his neck.Students giggled around him, pointing at the pictures, whispering filthy rumors about the weird, gay third year, kissing and touching another man.





	1. I dare you to come out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ho! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> Thought about this while watching a german TV series called "Der Lehrer" ("The Teacher"). There was an episode about bullying (not in a homophobic kind of way, but well, any sort of bullying is ugly, stupid shit only idiots do), and after half an hour the basic framework of this story stood - well, the beginning and the ending, the middle's still a bit lost on me... ( ･ั﹏･ั)  
> I always apprechiate helpful comments!
> 
> As always, english's not my mother tongue, so please be gentle (*´∀`*)
> 
> |_・)

Sugawara Koushi had finally dared to confess his love for Daichi.

He had done it in the heat of the moment, hadn’t planned anything beforehand, and even when the words started to tumble out of his mouth he prayed for the ground to swallow him whole.

But here he was, pressed against a sordid wall in an alleyway next to the club, kissing Daichi with a silly smile on his lips, tipsy, light-headed, but thoroughly happy.

Seconds, minutes, weeks seemed to pass after his rumbled confession until a tenuous smile began to crawl onto Daichi’s lips, and then he showed his best friend of all times a wide grin, happy, pleased, relieved.

They shared their first, chaste kiss on a lilac leather sofa, dimly illuminated by the club’s black light, right next to the befuddled Asahi, eyeing his fellow third years wide-eyed, but concomitantly (and Suga had to contain another wide smile seeing this expression) utterly relieved.

Through the crowd of dancing people Suga could spot the two second years, Nishinoya and Tanaka, lionizing Kiyoko-san (who was swaying her skirted hips softly to the beat of the music, dreamily gazing into the distance without even noticing her admirers) like she was their predestined goddess. When the vociferous second year-duo spotted their captain and co-captain passionately exchanging spit they both cooed and cheered so loud Suga could hear them over the languid, bassy [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yW8nvfJ5a_s/). Suga’s cheeks reddened when he saw Kiyoko a moment later, winking at him with the faintest hint of a content smile.

Suga had guessed that the whole volleyball club had felt the lingering tension between him and Daichi that had sharpened even more the closer the third year’s graduation approached. Daichi and Suga would eventually visit different colleges, with Daichi studying sports medicine while Suga had decided to bid the sports farewell and become a teacher (he still wanted to play volleyball, but not in an official league, anymore. Too much pressure). He always told Daichi that it was enough for him to cheer his former captain on when some day he would lead the Japanese national team. (Maybe an unlike scenario, but, well, you never know).

Hours later, when the masses began to dribble out of the club Suga dragged Daichi along and through the club’s front doors, with intertwined fingers and a grin from ear to ear. Suga didn’t even wait for his teammates to bid their farewells before approaching Daichi again and drawing him into another sweet, longing kiss, hands clenched onto Daichi’s heated cheeks while the captain’s hands snaked towards Suga’s backside. It was only when Suga saw the nasty look one of the bouncers gave the fresh couple he pushed Daichi backwards, into a shady alleyway that eventually led to the club’s back door. Suga was turned around in a quick motion, now pressed on the club’s wall with Daichi basically kabedon-ing him. Suga chuckled, feeling like someone straight out of a shojo-manga, but he liked it, he really, _really_ liked it when Daichi gave him this sizzling, tantalizing look, admiring Suga’s facial features before returning to kissing him once more, chastity and restraint lost for good somewhere between the lilac couch and the alleyway.

Suga hadn't felt this lucky, this glad, this kind of relieved for very long time.

Since he had seen Daichi for the first time he felt that something regarding the muscular, polite but sometimes hard-headed boy was different, that Suga _felt_ different when he watched Daichi during school lessons, when their knees brushed against each other’s casually during team meetings, when they hugged each other on their respective birthdays. Suga felt entirely different, and every passing year it got even worse. In their second high school year Daichi became the volleyball club’s new captain, and playing games and training even more disciplined really did something regarding Daichi’s physique. He got muscles in all the right places, grew even taller, and his jawline got even more angular, more manly (unlike Suga, who still felt way too squishy and soft), and Suga caught himself swooning over his captain on more than one occasion.

The day when they stood overnight in Fukushima to participate in a friendly against another school Suga hadn’t even thought a second about that he had to shower off with the rest of the team before going out to some fancy restaurant afterwards. Witnessing how the fine beads of water pearled down from Daichi’s magnificent body (and _goddamn_ , his chiseled ass) Suga’s brain short-circuited, and he had to almost flee out of the showers to sooth his nerves, and mostly, his dick, demanding Suga’s attention more often since this school year’s beginning than he would’ve like to admit.

Up until tonight Suga hadn't dared to confess his feelings for Daichi, hadn’t approached anyone in any kind of relationship, even though girls began to swarm Suga in his third year like moths surrounded the light (what was really encouraging, but, regarding his preferences, a kinda hopeless endeavor). Suga solely wanted Daichi, and no one else.

And now, in the shallow light of this club’s shady alleyway, he finally got him. Daichi was _his_. And the muscular captain was smiling against Suga’s lips, had his hands everywhere on Suga’s body, and sighed softly when Suga eventually stopped the kiss, face and neck reddened while his copper eyes showed Daichi a gentle smile.

“We should… g-go home, I think”, Daichi stated, and for a teeny tiny moment Suga feared that the captain might have changed his mind. “Or else I fear you’ll lose some of these layers.”

Daichi nestled with Suga’s jacket, grinning foolishly before Suga placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, drawing Daichi closer so his forehead leaned against Suga’s clothed collarbone.

“Restrain yourself”, Suga chuckled, “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Right”, Daichi responded, inhaling deeply before lifting his head up to see into Suga’s eyes. “But… can I walk you home, at least?”

“Daichi…”, Suga sighed, though appreciating the thought, “your house’s in the opposite direction.”

“Please, Koushi”, Daichi retorted, and the sound of his given name rolling down from Daichi’s lips made Suga almost purr.

“Fine”, Suga admitted, tried to sound stern but giggled when Daichi wrapped his strong, calloused hand around Suga’s.

Half an hour later Daichi gave Suga a long, yearning good-night-kiss, and Suga watched Daichi walking away until the captain was out of sight. Suga ran upwards in his room, jumping and taking two steps at once, happy like a dog with two tails, glad that everything worked out, in the end.

Suga spent his Saturday with his family, visiting some far-acquainted aunt or great-grandma or … whatever.  Suga, despite being normally very caring and polite towards relatives could nothing but think about Daichi and their alleyway-intermezzo the whole, miserably long day. When the sun began to set he was finally able to call Daichi again, talking about anything and nothing at all, as if their friendship hadn’t shifted, as if they were still the same people they were before, but occasional teasing and little cocky remarks coming from Daichi reminded Suga that absolutely nothing was like before, and that felt so, so good.

The next day Suga almost hopped into the school, despite his tiredness (he hadn't gotten his eyes closed, as hyper as he was), and seeing Daichi waiting for him to attend morning practice made everything even better. Even though the news of their get-together spread around the club member’s like a wild fire the couple decided to take everything low-key for now, so practice won't be distracted by their lovey-dovey behavior. Suga was pleasantly surprised that the troublesome first years didn’t even bat an eye about their relationship (“They hadn't been together until now?”, Hinata asked, puzzled, while Kageyama tried to choke out a compliment). Tsukishima remained his stoic, unimpressed self, and Suga noticed that Yamaguchi side-eyed his tall, blond friend like he wanted to tell something in a language Tsukishima apparently didn’t speak.

“Go get changed”, Coach Ukai’s voice roared through the gym where the boys were chattering like gossipy girls about last weekend’s endeavor to the club. While most of their teammates still dawdled in the gym Daichi and Suga changed quickly into their formal school uniforms, sharing a hasty kiss before walking towards the school’s main building. They refrained from holding hands since they didn’t want to generate any unwanted ruckus, but the sharp looks Daichi shot Suga spoke volumes. When Suga walked past the big tree standing in the middle of the schoolyard he faintly noticed that some of the other students glanced at him, some inconspicuously, some shy and hidden. Quizzed he continued his way towards the building’s front doors, Nishinoya and Tanaka eventually catching up to the captain and his second-in-command, already babbling about this, that and the other. With a broad, a bit embarrassed smile on his lips Suga noticed that Daichi, all gentlemen-like, held the door open for Suga, gently pinching the smaller one’s waist while Suga walked past him into the building. Suga thought about the weekend’s events once more, heart jumping against his chest when he remembered their kissing, on the couch and in the alleyway, and it was as if he could imagine it before his mind’s eye, feeling Daichi’s soft lips, his tongue tentatively snaking around Suga’s, the teasing bite he had given Suga’s lower lip.

Except that he hadn't even to imagine the scenery, but he was seeing it right before his very eyes.

“What…?”, Daichi asked, bumping against Suga who froze on the spot, mouth gaping open, shame and fear paralyzing his body.

There was a picture. No, not one picture, but a mass of hundreds of pictures, each showing the exact same scene.

Suga saw himself, passionately kissing someone whose face wasn’t visible for the cameras. The only one that could clearly, unmistakably be seen was Suga, sticking out his tongue into the unidentifiable one’s mouth, arms wrapped around his neck. Suga felt as if someone had cut his oxygen-influx. Students giggled around him, pointing at the pictures, whispering filthy rumors about the weird, gay third year, kissing and touching another man. Suga faintly noticed Daichi’s voice trying to comfort him while Nishinoya and Tanaka began to take off the pictures, staring down everyone who dared to even look at them. Suga felt an odd kind of genuine gratitude for the second years, and reminded himself to thank them later, but right now the overwhelming urge to disappear and relieve himself of his stomach’s content was even more dominant.

“D-Daichi”, he muttered, feeling like the skin was about to melt off his bones, and absentmindedly he searched for Daichi’s hand to hold on to not fall apart.

“It’s fine”, Daichi said with soothing voice, tried to comfort Suga while he nudged him forwards. “That’s just some stupid idiot’s work. Don’t let that get to you.”

“B-but, the – the pictures –“, Suga muttered, eyes wide and already tear-stained. Daichi dragged the smaller one up the stairs, then into a small crevice where they were almost hidden from their fellow student’s prying eyes.

“Koushi”, Daichi said, almost whispered into his ear while he softly brushed Suga’s cheek, “Someone wants to get under your skin, but don’t let them think they could win this. Show them how strong you are.”

“Easy for you to say”, Suga retorted, sniffing, “You’re not the one being outed like this in front of the whole school.”

Suga almost feared his rash, rather unfair remark might tick Daichi off, but the taller one held his boyfriend’s hand even tighter.

“We’re in this together now”, Daichi said, showing Suga a gentle smile that indeed soothed the setter’s heart a bit, “If you want, I’ll tell the whole world immediately how much you mean to me.”

“You don’t have to do that”, Suga chuckled through his sniffing, messily brushing away some small tears. “Really, I don’t want you to stay in the line of fire for me.”

“But I gladly would”, Daichi responded, not pushing the topic. “We’ll find out whose fault this is, and then I’ll let them taste their own medicine.”

Suga showed Daichi a smile, wiping away more tears, and they stayed like this until Suga was able to calm down. Daichi accompanied Suga into his classroom, giving everyone a sinister eye who dared to gawk at Suga. Much to the setter’s delight, Daichi stood with him until the lesson began and the curious glancing died off, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yW8nvfJ5a_s/) was the song that was running while they were (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) kissing!


	2. tell me the truth about your feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDjlaN-X8-0/) while reading ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

A week passed, without another shameful incident, and slowly the nagging glances and curious questions (yes, there had been questions, as if Suga had had a liaison with a freaking alien) began to dwindle. Suga had bought Nishinoya and Tanaka a whole load of popsicles as thanks for their swift help with the pictures, and no one from the club ever made a negative comment when Daichi and Suga shared affectionate looks, held hands or, on one occasion, kissed in the locker room.

Right now, however, Suga tried to set aside the thoughts about the rumors and snarky remarks, as he was busy sitting in Daichi’s lap, kissing the taller one while he buried his fingers into the captain’s short, soft hair.

“Daichi…”, Suga murmured in between kisses, “We were supposed to do homework.”

“Don’t care”, Daichi gave back, softly nibbling at Suga’s bottom lip, groping the smaller one’s ass firmly, drawing a giggle out of Suga.

“S-stop!”, Suga hummed, smiling but pushing himself away from Daichi, “My parents’re in the living room, we – can’t just do this.”

Daichi kissed Suga’s neck, showing the smaller one that, indeed he could do this, drawing another chuckle out of Suga when he playfully licked his earlobe.

“God, please”, Suga murmured, eyes shutting close when Daichi sucked at his earlobe as if to prove a point. “Daichi, stop, please, I have to –“

“You can do that later”, Daichi replied, swiftly throwing Suga onto his bed, climbing over the giggling setter with a seductive smile. “Your parents won't hear you as long as you’re quiet.”

“D-Daichi!” Suga had to hold back a moan when Daichi tugged his shirt’s collar down a bit, kissing his collarbone while he grinded his hips tentatively slow against Suga’s crotch. Suga pressed his hand onto his mouth, moaning against his damp palm when Daichi wrenched his shirt out of his pants, upwards until it was cramped beneath Suga’s chin, enabling the captain to reach for Suga’s nipples. He teasingly brushed his fingertips over the pointy buttons before he flicked his tongue against one, making Suga groan into his palm.

So far they never had gone past kissing and dry-humping each other, but right now Suga felt this might probably change very soon. Not that he would mind it, but the constant fear of getting caught by his parents made him tense and reconsider their doing.

“Please…”, Suga mumbled through his fingers, hips twitching unintentionally despite fighting against his bubbling arousal.

“What’re you begging for?”, Daichi asked, softly pulling Suga’s nipple with his lips, “for me to stop, or continue?”

“I – I don’t know”, Suga truthfully replied, suppressing another lustful moan when he felt Daichi’s hard-on against his own. “This feels – _so_ good, Daichi… b-but my parents –“

“Just stay quiet”, Daichi remarked, smirking deviously before groping Suga through his jeans unannounced.

“How am I – uh… supposed t-to …” Suga wasn’t able to even finish his sentence, feeling Daichi’s demanding fingers against his erection, and he let out an almost whiny, needy sound he hadn't known he could produce.

A thought crouched into Suga’s awareness, a thought so much unwanted and unnecessary, but the same time heavy as a boulder, and Suga’s mind drifted away, away from Daichi’s touch and the arousing feeling that began to bubble up inside his body. What would have happened when they hadn't just kissed that night in the alleyway? When their unknown picture-taker hadn't just made a photo of them kissing but doing something even more explicit? How far would the unknown one have been gone to bully Suga, to expose Suga in front of the whole student body? How far will he go in denouncing Suga in the future? Or was this just an one-time thing?

And why, why _the fuck_ had he taken a picture, presenting Suga’s first kiss with Daichi to the public like this? How did he even dare to interrupt such an intimate moment? How could anyone be convinced he could disturb one’s privacy in such a shameful way, destroying the peaceful moment of their get-together just because he was convinced that something about two guys kissing was wrong?

Or maybe this wasn’t even his intention at all? What did the unknown one really want from Suga?

Suddenly Suga was very, unpleasantly aware that he was naked below his clothes. Not that this wasn’t the case on literally any other day, too, but actually being aware of it, aware of how vulnerable, how defenseless he was made Suga feel uneasy, dirty almost. As if some weird, old guy was groping his butt in the middle of the evening-rush traffic right now, instead of the – let’s face it – love of his life.

Suga felt nasty, filthy, disgusting even, entirely not worth of being touched so tenderly by Daichi. He could almost visualize the stains on Daichi’s hands wherever he touched Suga, dirtying his fingers like he was fiddling in a puddle of mud.

“Daichi, I’m –“, Suga tried, not sure how he could say what he wanted to say without brushing Daichi off. The captain softly stroke over Suga’s erection, lapping his tongue over Suga’s nipple. “Please…”

Suga began to squirm underneath Daichi, eyes shut close, fingers clenching into the sheets, and gladly, mercifully Daichi seemed to notice that something was off.

“Suga… are you okay?”, Daichi probed, lifting his touch on Suga’s crotch, giving the setter a puzzled look. Suga opened his mouth, tried to say something, anything, but nothing more than a constricted whine left his lips. Daichi let go of the smaller one’s crotch, tenderly pulling his shirt back down and caressing Suga’s sides. “Hey, talk to me”, Daichi said softly, plucking Suga’s hands away from his face, “What’s on your mind?

“I – I want to”, Suga began, not knowing how to finish his sentence, arousal capped completely when an overwhelming feeling of fright and shame took its place. “But…”

“Hey”, Daichi said, pulling Suga’s hand towards his lips, kissing the back softly while emitting nothing but tender sympathy. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not feeling well with. And I would never force you, either.”

Suga felt even worse hearing this. How could Daichi even say this? He wanted to touch Suga, and Suga denied himself. Why could he be so nice, so lovingly when Suga couldn’t even give him what he wants, what’s his due? Suga was Daichi’s boyfriend, should be there for him to share kisses, share his body and soul, and right now Daichi, the good, strong, brave Daichi had to deal with a whiny mess of a boyfriend, and Suga didn’t even feel worthy enough to share the same room with the captain.

“It’s those pictures”, Suga tried to explain, choking back some tears, “They’re driving me crazy.”

“Suga, hey, don’t waste those tears”, Daichi said, wiping away a single, hot tear from Suga’s cheek, then the taller one let himself fall onto the bed next to Suga, wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend, cuddling him tightly, “This was just some homophobic asshole, who wants exactly this, to make you cry about his actions. Don’t give him that satisfaction.”

“You mean… I shouldn’t cry…?”, Suga asked, feeling the tears of a whole week full of insecurities and embarrassments ooze out.

“Of course you’re allowed to cry!”, Daichi said, chuckling quietly, lightly rocking Suga in his arms, “Cry as long as you want, as much as you want. I won't leave you, anyways.”

“But… I f-feel so hu-urt”, Suga sobbed, “A-and the whole school made fun o-of me – and everyone knows! I… feel so stu-stupid and ugly -“ Suga wanted to continue his rant, but Daichi cut him off immediately.

“Koushi”, Daichi used Suga’s given name, firm and with a stern determination that would made a first-year pee his pants. “Don’t you ever say that you are ugly.” Suga looked into Daichi’s dark eyes, through a wet film of tears, and the other one looked at him as if he hadn't said anything truer in his whole life. “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met. You’re kind, sweet, and beautiful, and I really, really like y – you know, fuck it. I _love_ you, Koushi. Don’t you dare to think anything less.”

Suga swallowed down a huge clump, heart beating like a drum inside his chest, and he was sure Daichi could hear it, too, being so close with his arms wrapped around Suga’s body.

Daichi loved him.

If that wasn’t the most reassuring thing Suga had ever heard then what would be? Suga, in love with Daichi since their first meeting felt the uneasiness and shame being washed away by this mere three words. Sure, it still lingered somewhere, deep inside his conscience, but Daichi was right; he wouldn’t give the unknown fucker the satisfaction he might crave for. Suga wouldn’t back off so easily, he would be brave, lift his chin up and smile into each and every face that would laugh at him.

“I… love you, too”, Suga said, messily wiping away some tears, waiting for Daichi to reply something. But instead of words the captain just kissed Suga, affectionately and loving, and Suga wrapped his tear-stained hands around Daichi’s neck, drew him even closer. 

“I said I’m with you”, Daichi said in between kissing, breathing against Suga’s wet lips, “I’ll just tell the whole school I –“

“No!”, Suga intervened, a bit too hasty. “Don’t – please, I wouldn’t want you to – I don’t know if this wouldn’t make things worse.”

“As you want”, Daichi responded, pressing a kiss upon Suga’s nose, then they kissed again, no tongue but chaste and with closed lips, but right now it felt more intimate, more private than anything they’d done before.

Suga was glad, about how Daichi dealt with his insecurity, his inability to face this shameless assault against his privacy head-on. He felt really truly, thoroughly lucky to have Daichi by his side, as his steadfast anchor in the upsetting waves of the current events, to say whatever he needs to hear and to give him this kind of security when he himself wasn’t able to think straight, anymore.

Being loved by Daichi surely made standing strong much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not much happening in this chapter, i know, buuuut it's something like the calm before the storm! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ


	3. I dare you to open your desk

The following Monday Suga felt a reassuring kind of warmth when Daichi gave him a last deep, longing look while letting go of Suga’s hand right before they would merge into the masses of students. After the morning lessons, during their lunch break they would eventually leave their classroom individually only to meet again in the secrecy behind the third gym, where they could talk and touch and kiss each other without any prying eyes – and other people’s camera’s, for sure.

Suga had to contain a wide smile when he felt Daichi’s lingering gaze while strolling through his fellow students to his desk, ignoring a few probing glances, remembering how he wanted to keep his head up and stay strong no matter how much pressure he felt. If the unknown perpetrator was currently in the same room Suga wanted to show him his smile, wanted to show him that Suga didn’t care at all, as long as Daichi was by his side.

_As long as the whole club’s guarding our backs._

Suga opened his desk, searched for his favorite pencil and one of his notebooks when something caught his eye, immediately stopping his movements.

He was greeted by his own, photographed face, midway into leaning in to someone, kissing the unrecognizable (but undeniably manly) other one while showing a light-headed smile. With a hushed gasp Suga slammed his desk shut, a bit too loud and a bit too hasty, and a few students turned around to watch the silver haired boy slowly but most certainly losing his composure.

It wasn’t over.

Suga wanted to telepathically signal Daichi to turn around and come _the fuck_ to him so Suga could show him that, whatever this stupid shit was supposed to be, it still wasn’t over, the unknown one had played another stained card in his dirty, one-sided game. But Daichi had his back turned towards Suga, enthusiastically talking to another student and ignoring Suga deliberately. On any other occasion since the beginning of their new-founded relationship Suga would be glad that they were able to not undress each other mentally on any given opportunity, but right now Suga almost winced, the picture inside his desk feeling like a kraken, ready to wriggle his ugly tentacles out of Suga’s desk and show everyone that it was there, _present_ , ready to drive Suga mad and destroy whatever ounce of privacy he thought he would have.

“Everyone sit down”, the teacher’s voice echoed through the classroom when he put his bag onto the frontmost desk, shooting sharp glances towards the chattering masses until everyone had eventually flopped down their respective seats. Suga, currently sweating waterfalls did nothing but stare at their teacher, too occupied with the picture figuratively burning itself into the inner side of his desk.

“I hope everyone had a nice weekend”, the teacher continued without really meaning it, searching the blackboard for some chalk, finding a leftover stub and already writing something while talking further, “As much as I don’t want to interrupt your little chatters about whatever you did with your spare time we have a tight schedule until the exams next month. Open your books on page… 3…5…8.”

Suga forced his limbs to move again, fiddling his history book and a new notebook out of his bag, avoiding opening his desk another time. He thought about slipping the treacherous picture into his book, getting rid of it as soon as he was able to leave the classroom inconspicuously. He faintly noticed his neighbor opening his desk, holding his movements before examining something inside it, and the sudden realization what the other one might be looking at made Suga’s blood freeze. Another one of his fellow students opened his desk to search for something, and again, he stopped, examined the content and grabbed it.

And then, another one.

And slowly, gradually, each and everyone was looking at Suga, who just prayed to the gods that he would be struck by lightning right now.

As soon as Daichi seemed to realize the murmuring he looked around, casually watching Suga who looked as if he wanted to disappear on the spot, and then, Daichi, too, opened his desk, imitating the other students. In the corner of his eye Suga saw Daichi, eyes opened wide, body tensed and hands clenched around his desk’s lid, face indifferent for anyone who didn’t knew the captain like Suga knew him.  

Suga could see it, could feel it, could hear the whispering and giggling, the shallow murmur consisting of only one topic; Suga, approaching a man for a kiss, made available for the student’s to feast on in the form of a picture in _everyone’s_ desk.

Suga wanted to scream, and cry, and beg for the heavens to release him from this mess. He felt as if he wanted to puke, his stomachs contents slowly demanding their release, boiling inside his guts like liquid fire. Suga wanted to kick away the chair, collect the damn pictures and burn them with the whole school ground, but instead he was tied to his chair, not a single one of his extremities able to move an inch.

“…yeah, he is”, the giggling voice from a girl echoed through the room, showing Suga her spiteful grimace unconcealed, on purpose even, as if she wanted to repay him for the kindness to inform everyone of his sexual preferences by putting a _fucking_ picture inside their desks. Suga noticed Daichi closing his desk, not even flinching when another giggle began to burst out from another corner of the classroom, but by the way Daichi bailed his hands into fists Suga was sure he was half a blink away from beating the living daylights out of the first one that crossed eyes with him.

“Would – anyone tell me what the… commotion is about?”, the teacher sneered through the snickering and whispering students, and Suga could almost hear him choking back his swearing. The teacher approached one of the frontmost girls, ripping the colored piece of paper out of her hands, looking at the picture for what seemed to be a whole hour before lifting his gaze to stare at Suga.

“Sugawara-san”, the teacher said sternly, and Suga yanked upwards, nearly knocking over his chair while another murmured whisper undulated through the other students.

“Yes”, Suga gave back, face hot and tears slowly boiling up behind his eyes. _But no matter what, I will not cry, not in front of all these people._

“Come with me for a second, would you?”, the teacher nothing but demanded, neatly folding the compromising paper in half, walking towards the door and motioning for Suga to follow him.

Suga, who gave Daichi a last brief look, could do nothing but left his boyfriend behind to deal with the gossiping, oblivious wolves.


	4. I dare you to go commando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd at all (I'll maybe do it later), but I'm so ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ hyper-mega-ultra-hyped that Haiykuu has been officially dubbed in german, and I just saw the first episode - and me, being just the old voice actor-nerd, think that the perfectly selected german voice actors will fit into the series' high standard (honestly, I cried finding out about this, even though I'll still watch it in japanese, too).  
> *Sigh* the world's becoming better day by day... ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

The drops of lukewarm water trickled over Suga’s silverish hair, dropped down onto his naked chest and rolled over his bare back and legs, coating the boy in a wet hull made of water, and Suga wished for the drops to shield him from the outside world. He was sitting on the tiled floor inside the third gym’s showers, naked, slightly shivering, overall aware of his defenselessness, as someone had stolen – or hidden – his clothes when he was showering off the grease and sweat from his solitary training session. He would have cried, if there were any tears left in his drained body, exhausted from the preceded assaults on his dignity and, the more time passes without learning about the culprit’s identity, his sanity, too.

Half a week ago the incident with the picture hidden inside his classmate’s desks felt like the temporary minimal turning point, not because of the act itself – to tell the truth the public exposure of his sexual preferences a while earlier was much worse – but the way the teacher and director treated him was even more degrading. They had asked him why he had placed this pictures inside the desk – he, himself! Why would he do something like this? 'To crave attention' they had retorted, and Suga wanted to jump on their throats hearing this. There was someone harassing him for something he could and would never change, and he was suspected to be the culprit himself? That was outrageous, impertinent, and what was most important, not even near the truth.

And yet, his teacher’s words began to gnaw at him. What if the mysterious perpetrator was someone he knew? Maybe someone in the club wasn’t as honest as he pretended to be, maybe one of his friends was behind this assault against his persona? But Daichi, the good, kind, strong Daichi told Suga that he was overreacting, doubting his friends without any proof, and that this would eventually be a natural reaction in this kind of situation. Suga wanted to believe him, wanted to trust his friends, wanted to convince himself that this was the doing of someone he hated, anyways. To be frank, a lot of students didn’t seem to be very fond of his love for another male. Most of them just gave him a quick glance, a frown or a cocked eyebrow, but some were less reluctant, laughing into his face, gossiped openly about him or told him straight-on that they had a problem with his sexual tendencies – not that this was their matter to judge, anyways.

A soft knock ripped Suga out of his thoughts, and he glanced up, not removing his arms that were wrapped around his knees, drawn tightly onto his body to give his naked body at least a tiny shield against any unwanted intruders.

“Koushi?”, a deep, male voice asked, one that made Suga’s chest contract in utter relief. He wanted to say something, wanted to call out to the other one that he was sitting here, wearing nothing more than his skin, letting the water pour down his body and soul to rinse it from whatever harm he’d possibly done in his life to earn this treatment. But no sound came from his lips, at least not loud enough for the other one to hear.

“Koushi? You’re here?”, the male voice echoed through the showers, and then Suga could see the black-haired savoir, looking down at his figure with a gentle smile. “Thought I’d find you here”, Daichi said, setting aside his bag onto one of the room’s flat benches, crossing the slippery floor to turn off the shower under which Suga sat. "Your Mom called us when you hadn't come home, and I figured something had been happening here."

“’m sorry”, the silver-haired boy murmured against his arm, focusing his eyes onto one of the showers broken tiles rather than looking into Daichi’s tender, dark eyes. He was ashamed, about what exactly he wasn’t sure, but utterly ashamed he was nonetheless. “Someone… stole my clothes – or hid them, I don’t really know.”

“What’re you apologizing for?”, Daichi asked, kneeling down in front of Suga, not minding that his pants might get soaked, too. “For being naked? Sorry, but that’s not going to work. You’re gorgeous, and stealing your clothes could be rated as a favor to humankind.”

Suga could nothing but laugh about his boyfriend, being able to ease the situation with just a few, well-chosen words. But even if the embarrassment and shame seeped away slowly, Suga still felt icky, and he wanted to just leave and go home, but apparently, going home naked wasn’t going to be an option.

“C’mon, let’s go”, Daichi stated, ready to stand up again, but Suga didn’t even flinch.

“Naked? I don’t think so”, Suga muttered, cocking his eyebrow, and Daichi let out a huffed laugh.

“Well, I wouldn’t anticipate it”, he stated, pushing his lower lip forward with a thoughtful expression, and Suga couldn’t quite hide a smirk, “but I’m certain I’ve got some leftover clothes in my locker. I’m not sure if they fit, but it’s better than nothing, I guess…”

“Can you… go get them…  _alone_ , please?”, Suga asked, and Daichi nodded, leaving the place only after gently draping his jacket over the shivering boy’s body. When he returned Suga had already stood up, now sitting at the bench next to Daichi’s bag, jacket lying over his hips to prevent Daichi from peeking at his crotch.

“Eyes to the door, captain”, Suga demanded with a cocky smirk when Daichi handed him the clothes, no underwear but sweatpants, a dark shirt and a zip-up hoodie, each piece a tad bit too big for him, but otherwise very comfortable – and, much to Suga’s delight, perfused with Daichi’s scent. Suga refrained from smelling at the jacket’s neckline like a creep, instead he patted Daichi’s shoulder gently. The taller one turned around, smirking absently when he saw Suga in his own clothes, the V-neck shirt revealing a bit too much of Suga’s beautiful, pale skin.

“Let’s go get you home, okay?”, Daichi said, approaching Suga to place a gentle kiss against his forehead.

“Jeez, Daichi, you’re reading too much shojo mangas”, Suga remarked with a blush, and Daichi let out a mild chuckle. After they had left the third gym Suga grabbed his boyfriend’s hand without hesitation, gladly using the night’s darkness for nobody would see them – or take photos, respectively. Daichi intertwined their fingers, and for the first time since their get-together Suga felt and odd kind of sadness, about them not being able to walk freely through the streets like a normal couple, holding hands and kissing without getting weird looks from the passersby. Suga had just wanted for them to express their love like anyone else, freely and boundless, without lurking in the shadows, hidden from anyone their love might bother.

How was a feeling like love able to bother anyone, anyways?

A soft, faintly audible sigh could be heard from  somewhere to the right, and Suga stopped in his steps, ungently yanking Daichi aback.

“Did you hear that?”, the setter whispered, knowing that something like a sigh in the night at the schoolyard was something one could not hear every day, and for sure it was worth investigating.

“What?”, Daichi asked quietly, and Suga rolled his eyes, wondering how his perceptive captain was able to live through the day with the crippling amount of attentiveness he had for the smaller things. Suga dragged Daichi sideways, around a pack of neatly clipped bushes, stopping in his steps so sharply he thought he had snapped a tendon when he could outline two tall figures in the fading moonlight behind the school’s tool shed.

“I don’t know i-if I want… this”, a shivering voice could be heard, silently and with an immeasurable amount of coyness. Suga glanced back to Daichi, who now seemed to notice something Suga couldn’t quite point his finger at.

“You chicken out now? You were the one confessing to me in the first place”, another voice stated, unfazed and lacking of any emotions, and Suga recognized it immediately.

“Y-yeah”, the other voice replied, and Suga could hear something bump roughly against wood, “b-but I don’t know if you do this if you want it, too, or… because of – of me confessing, a-and you want to do me a favor –“

“Stop rambling, Tadashi”, the cold voice replied, and Suga’s pulse shot up, now knowing that his assumption was true, “And think about what you said. Did I ever do a favor to anyone just to please them?”

“N-no, Tsukki… but –“

A strangled, whiny moan could be heard, and then for a long time, nothing, just the rustling of clothes and soft sighs, again, echoing sweetly through the night, making the hair on Suga’s neck stand up straight.

“Daichi, did you hear –“, Suga began, whisper-shouting to his significant other, and Daichi nodded.

“Of course”, Daichi replied, looking way more content with the situation than Suga, and the setter wondered if Daichi’s perception was better than Suga thought. “they’re pacing around each other since ever, literally.”

“You’re shitting me!”, Suga let out with a gaping mouth,  afterwards reminding himself to keep his voice low once again to not draw any attention to their presence. He leaned forward a bit, catching a glimpse of a body pressing another one against the wooden shed. “I want to – to take just a peek –“

“Suga!”, Daichi whisper-sneered, and knowing that Daichi using Suga’s nickname instead of his given name was never a good sign he froze on the spot. “Just let them be, you wouldn’t want to be spied on, too.”

Suga sighed, backing away slightly.

Daichi was right, of course, he was  _always_  right. He was not allowed to snoop on his teammates without them knowing. Suga wouldn’t want that either, he hadn't want that in the first place, to be precise. Anyone was allowed to do whatever the heck he wanted to do, without the prying eyes from unwanted bystanders. For sure Suga had wanted it to be this way for himself and Daichi, easy and light-headed and  _free_ , and the hell he would make the other two go through the same shit he had been forced to endure, even if that only means to not spy at them without their consent.

He backed away from the spot, slowly leaving the premises with Daichi’s hand held tightly in his. From the distance he was still able to make out their comrades’ tall silhouettes, and he wondered if for their team’s Eleven and Twelve the time might stand still like it did when Suga and Daichi had been kissing for the first time.


	5. Tell me the truth about your desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⎧ᴿᴵᴾ⎫. . . . ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> I've been awoken from the dead!  
> Well, at least for this fic, sorry that I'm so lazy ^^' I'm not very good in actually finishing things, but a comment on the last chapter made me sat onto it again, and I feel pretty confident that, this time, I'll bring this to an end - a ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ happy end??  
> (I've upped the rating, just in case...)

“Kou-Koushi, stop!”, Daichi giggled, like a teenager – well, they were teenagers, but Daichi literally never giggles like one – being pushed backwards against the pile of mats in the gym’s storage room by his significant other, kissing his neck and caressing his sides like his life depended on it. “If someone sees us –“

“Doubt it”, Suga exhaled, his lips against Daichi’s neck and jawline, eliciting a deep groan out of the taller one. “Door’s closed – no one’s here.”

They both still wore their track suits, Daichi’s jacket being ripped open by Suga’s swift, demanding fingers, and slowly, sturdily the captain was nudged to take a seat on the mats, with Suga standing in between his legs while Daichi could not deter himself completely from nervously scanning their surroundings in search for some unwanted spectator. Not that it hadn't been the first time, Daichi knew there was a reason behind his caution, a caution Suga seemed to have thrown overboard the very moment the two boys were left alone and kinda pumped up after their mutual volleyball practice.

“Wouldn’t be the f-first time”, Daichi remarked, hissing deeply when Suga softly nibbled at his earlobe, his hands sliding over Daichi’s thighs, trying to claw his short fingernails into at least _something_. “Koushi – please, c-can't we just go ho-home?”

“Nope”, Suga stated, pulling the collar of Daichi’s shirt down to place heated kisses against his collarbone, and Daichi had to close his eyes and clench his fists to not let out an embarrassing whimper. They had done things like this before, had kissed and touched and groped at each other through their clothes, but only when they had been alone, and in a more… _secluded_ area, mainly their respective rooms, or once, the Sugawara family’s old treehouse his parents hadn't had the heart to pull down. Daichi lost his train of thoughts when he noticed Suga’s thumbs softly nudging their way below his pants’ hem, pulling on it a tad bit more for it to be entirely accidental.

“Daichi…”, Suga hummed against the other one’s collarbone, his shoulder, a silent plea for permission to let him continue further, to let him slip down Daichi’s pants and let his hands explore areas they had yet to explore on each other. “Dai, please… let – let me take care of you, okay?”

Daichi sighed, almost hiccupped, eyes darting around the room and trying to make out something behind the wall bars, but it was dark, too dark to see anything except the pleading eyes of his boyfriend, looking upwards with heavy lids and wide-blown pupils, and Daichi could nothing but compare Suga with a devilish little succubus, whose sole goal was to devour Daichi in the sweetest way possible.

“Y-you don’t have to –“, Daichi stumbled through his words, but Suga shook his head mid-sentence, wrenching Daichi’s shirt upwards to expose his muscular abdomen, fingers caressing the dry skin as if Suga had never touched him once before. Suga seemed almost fascinated with the way Daichi’s abdominal muscles tensed and relaxed under his touches, for a moment he forgot his self-imposed task to make Daichi feel good in favor of just staring, staring and smiling absently and gliding his thumbs over the Captain’s silky skin. Daichi felt his lips being kissed once again, his arousal rising up to a point where he almost forgot his surroundings when Suga nudged his knee between them, against his crotch, and the silver-haired nuisance smiled seductively against Daichi’s lips while his hands shoved Daichi’s shirt even higher, up until Suga was able to swirl his fingertips around Daichi’s nipples. The captain groaned, heart rate rocketing skywards when Suga sunk down once again, giving Daichi’s chest and nipples quick, wet pecks, tongue flicking over one of the sensitive buds in a way that made Daichi’s legs give in and his dick twitch inside their restrictive surrounding.

“It’s not like I have to _force_ myself to do it”, Suga hummed, with his palms propped onto Daichi’s thighs, and a split second later the second-in-command parted his captain’s legs even more in an almost porn-like manner, and Daichi felt a heated flush of embarrassment creep into his face when Suga wrangled his pants down with a skillfulness that made Daichi wonder if Suga had fucking rehearsed his movements beforehand.

“D-don’t, Koushi, we – we could get caught”, Daichi choked out, clenching his fingernails into the mats, but Suga didn’t seem the slightest bit irritated.

“Isn’t that exciting?”, Suga purred, pulling Daichi’s pants off completely, now busy with showing his boxers down, but the captain persistently refrained from helping Suga. “Aw, come on, Daichi, don’t be so stubborn!”

Daichi could nothing but smile about the pouting Suga, gently brushing his palm over the clothed skin next to Daichi’s arousal without actually  touching it, and never in his life was Daichi so much torn between listening to reason or giving in to his urges. Suga was tantalizing in a torturing kind of way, and the way he nudged his fingers under the seam of Daichi’s boxers while the silver-haired boy looked at him with puppy eyes was almost enough for the captain to give in. Almost.

“No”, Daichi said firmly, and once again Suga showed him a pout. “No – don’t look at me like this, you know very well that –“

“Yeah I know, so what is it?”, Suga replied, a bit too petulant, letting Daichi’s thighs go for now to gently squish Daichi’s face between his hands. “It’s my choice, and I want to do something good for you. Please, let me take care of you.”

“You know there’s someone around here waiting exactly for moments like this”, Daichi retorted, words slurred by the way Suga squeezes his cheeks, and for a tiny moment Suga seemed to ponder about if what Daichi said was something worth considering.

But, apparently, this evening, the tiny little devil inside Suga, the one that made him lustful and kinky seemed to take over the control, and any other day, any other place Daichi would be very pleased with this turn of events. In fact, there was just a tiny little bit of self-restriction, just a horses’ hair that separated Daichi from ignoring how utterly wrong it would be, to throw all the hesitation overboard and let Suga have his way, even though it would be the most foolish thing to do by now.

And Suga, Suga knew this.

With a sugary-sweet smile he suddenly groped Daichi’s arousal through his pants, and the captain let out a surprised gasp, not even rudimentarily prepared for such a persistent attempt to make Daichi change his mind.

“Daichi, come on”, Suga purred into Daichi’s ear, making the other one shiver in excitement, and when Daichi made no move to shove Suga away again the smaller one showed him one last, tempting smile and slid down to kneel between Daichi’s legs, more than only implying what he was planning to do.

“God, Kou–“, Daichi began, voice hazy and thick with arousal, tilting his head backwards only to snap it back forward to not miss a single move of his boyfriend nuzzling his nose against the dark hairline wandering down to vanish beyond the seam of Daichi’s boxers.

“You smell… so good”, Suga hummed, making Daichi giggle awkwardly, coyly, watching Suga when he shoved his fingers under the seam and slowly pulled Daichi’s underwear down, not entirely but enough to free his leaking cock from its restrictive prison. A hunch of self-awareness crouched over Daichi’s soul, but a mere instance later it vanished into thin air when he realized with how much adoration, how much anticipation Suga watched his wetted length, standing upright and purplish against his abdomen, waiting for Suga to finally _touch_ it. Suga gave it a few, experimental pumps, his fingers warm and a bit shaky, and Daichi tried his best to not grab Suga’s scalp and just pull and twist his silver hair to endure this teasing touches.

“You like that?”, Suga asked, and Daichi nodded as much as he was able to.

“Y-Yeah”, the captain gave back, hands brushing over Suga’s shoulders and through his hairline, while the smaller one licked his lips in eager anticipation. A moment, a tiny second later Daichi watched as Suga placed his lush, rosy lips around the head Daichi’s length, tongue dipping faintly against the slit, tasting sticky, bitter precome, and Daichi once again refrained himself from tilting his head back to not miss a single second, the picture of Sugawara blowing him already burning itself into his retinas. Suga hummed, contently, when Daichi’s hips shrugged forward by mere coincidence, but the way his tongue was pushed firmly against his cock’s sensitive underside made some tight knot inside Daichi tighten, his breath speeding up even more. His heart tried to pump his leftover blood through his body at an astonishing pace, making Daichi shiver and sweat and just the slightest bit dizzy when Suga began bobbing his head, occasionally dipping down even deeper than Daichi could have ever anticipated.

Sugawara Koushi was talented in many ways, but Daichi never thought that sucking someone off was something Suga was almost naturally gifted in, too. The way he swirled his tongue around the head, the shaft, as deep down as he was able to, made the tight knot inside Daichi twist and turn, taking him dangerously close to his sweet, sweet release.

“Koushi, I’m –“, he tried to express, but Suga made no attempt in letting his cock go, if anything the silver-haired boy tightened his grasp around Daichi’s length even more, sucking firmly at the head and eliciting a suppressed growl from the captain, who almost desperately clawed his fingernails into the skin of Suga’s shoulder. “I’m – I’m close, pl-please…!”

Daichi couldn’t keep himself from groaning deeply when his orgasm rolled over him, high and heavy like the tide, and Suga was there, caught it all without backing off a single bit when Daichi couldn’t keep himself from pulling Suga’s hair and forcing his dick inside the other one’s mouth, for a second, a minute, until he was spent, thoroughly and completely, and Suga slowly backed away, letting go of Daichi’s slackening length, absently wiping his mouth with his tracksuit’s sleeve.

“Come here, come”, Daichi said weakly when he caught his breath again, grabbing Suga by the wrists and helping him up again, forcing him into a kiss even though the smaller one tried to turn his head away to not get kissed with such a filthy-smelling mouth. “You’re… I don’t know what to say.”

Suga’s eyes widened, a blush creeping into his cheeks. “W-was it not good?” Daichi showed him a playful pout and nudged his waist with his fist.

“Stupid”, Daichi said tenderly, drawing Suga close into another kiss, “Don’t make me praise you, you know you’re awesome in whatever you do.”

“Aw, you’re such a sap”, Suga cooed, and Daichi drew him close, ignoring that his still-open pants rubbed against Suga. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“B-but… you?”, Daichi stuttered, absently sorting his clothes while Suga backed away a bit, raising Daichi an eyebrow. “What – what about you, I mean?”

“Me?”, Suga said, quizzical face almost instantly giving way for another one of his seductive, playful smirks, “You could… spend the night at my place, then?”

Daichi eyed Suga, eyes wide, like a kid that had been offered to spontaneously visit Disney Land.

“Y-yeah, That’s – I’d like to”, Daichi said, definitely more excited that one should be _after_ receiving a blowjob, but Suga could only chuckle, chuckle and be thoroughly glad that the imagination of Daichi taking care of Suga’s needs all night long made him almost _twitchy_.

“Then, call your parents and let’s go”, Suga said with a comforting smile, reaching out for Daichi to grab his hand, and a moment later the couple snuck out of the storage room, silently crossing the deserted school grounds, with Daichi almost dragging Suga behind, excited for what the night would hold out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, help me with my grammar: there was some other word to say 'clench one's fists' - bale? bail? bail one's fists, does that make sense? Google's not very helpful this time...（/×＼）


	6. I dare you to click 'play'

A few days passed, and nothing happened. Normally, _Nothing_ happening in Suga’s life wouldn’t be such a lucky thing, but right now, with an unknown perpetrator trying to demolish his life Nothing was literally the best thing that could happen. And Nothing was exactly what Suga needed right now, feeling twitchy and sweaty, hands unsteady when he thought about his approaching presentation, the one he had been working on for quite a long time.

With the overall topic being ‘Energy sources and their influence on Earth’s Resources’ and the students being forced to prepare a presentation Suga immediately went for renewable resources, especially wind energy, as he had read about this very topic just earlier that week out of mere personal interest. ‘Nerd’ Daichi had called him with a smirk when Suga sat over his homework for at least three consecutive nights, ignoring a nervous Daichi who just wanted to finally get handsy with his disciplined boyfriend again.

Not to mention that Suga wore his glasses, and Daichi was a _sucker_ for Suga with his frameless glasses. Some especially kinky day in the future Daichi would most definitely make him wear his glasses, and nothing more.

Suga’s whole body jumped, goosebumps emitted all over his arms when the teacher called his name, asking him to show his presentation to the class, and with sweaty palms and wobbly knees Suga stood up, smoothing the dog’s ears out his notes.

He had a good start, began with a quotation from world’s well-known philanthropist and businessman Elon Musk, showing some catchy statistics and diagrams afterwards via a power point presentation he was just a tad bit proud of. Suga was always good in gaining the attention of others, and he was as equally good in persuading others as well as making up their minds in favor of new ways to see the world, and the way his fellow student’s eyes remained nothing but _glued_ to his lips made him feel a weird kind of high, something that felt even better after the events of the last time, the degradation and humiliation and overall revelation of his personal preferences. Somewhere in between Suga briefly peeked at Daichi, who unremarkably lifted his thumb and gave Suga a reassuring smile, being the same way as interested in Suga’s topic as their fellow third years.

“Before I close my presentation I’d like to show you a short video”, Suga said, laying aside his notes to quickly approach the laptop and clicking play when the small triangle showed itself under a video that was just a quick summary for his endeavor to show of how much the earth’s ecosystem would benefit from renewable energy sources, then he silently backed away a bit and hoped for the video to play fluently, standing with his back turned towards the class, already pondering if something during his speech was off or if he did as well as he’d wanted to.

But what he saw wasn’t what he had expected.

There was a video, but not the one he wanted to show; instead, there was a shaky picture, filming a scenery through some kind of bars, and the moment Suga recognized the scenery from a few days ago his mouth went dry and his brain short-circuited. He saw himself, silver-haired and lucid, slowly sinking down on his knees in front of someone whose face wasn’t recognizable, cut off by the bars in front. He fucking saw himself smirking seductively while his hands nudged the other one’s pants down, and even though he wanted his hands or legs to move they had mutually decided to quit their services. The whole class erupted in silent whispers, urgent discussions and fits of giggles while Suga stood there in plain horror, mouth gaping open while he watched himself, watched how the one beneath his hands squirmed and twitched his hips, and gladfully nothing else could be seen, but the implication of Suga giving someone else a blowjob was obvious beyond all doubt.

Everything comes crashing down on him, he realizes. The whole fucking Karma-thing, for whatever reason, backfired and shot him straight in the back, and now the tiny little, kinky devil inside Suga utterly regrets that he hadn't listen to Daichi, that they hadn't simply gone home to have some private time. That he, Suga, had convinced Daichi to just stay there and do such filthy, stupid things, and that’s the payback for his carelessness. Suga knew that there was someone trying to destroy his live and he had downright given them a fit occasion.

Maybe it was his own fault, after all. 

Just absently Suga noticed a rumble when someone jumped off his seating to walk through the room and cut the laptop’s power supply by tearing out the power cord, and still absently Suga noticed that this had been Daichi, giving Suga a worried, pained expression. Suga wanted to say something, wanted to turn around and explain everyone that this hadn't been his doing, that he would never do such a thing just to gain attention even though the teachers had accused him of something like this before. He turned around enough to see that everyone was giving him odd looks, some girls snickered and blushed, and the teacher shot him a uninterpretable glance while Suga felt tears pry from behind his eyes, tears he definitely didn’t want to spill in front of everyone. Before anyone could say anything the school’s bell rang, making the students stand up slowly to obviously share the exciting news with the whole school, while Suga stood there all dressed up and with nowhere to go. Daichi, the good, the kind Daichi began to pack away Suga’s belongings, neatly tucking the laptop back under the wooden speaker’s podium, and then he softly placed a hand above Suga’s shoulder without saying anything at all, just being there in his vicinity to soothe his nerves and help him through the embarrassing minutes to come, where he would explain his teacher what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I have no friggin' idea about renewable energy sources even though I probably should, but I thought Suga's someone really fond of the whole topic, so yeah... (*･▽･*)'' They have to do some actual school work besides volleyball, or not?  
> And yeah, the laptop has no battery, 'kay? 」(￣▽￣」)


	7. Tell me the truth about your reliability

“Sorry Senpai, for being so straightforward, but there’s someone really testing his fucking luck!” Noya crossed his arms in front of his chest, sitting cross-legged like most of the team inside their changing room after Daichi had decided to call out for them for an emergency meeting to explain the team the whole ruckus.

“Language, Noya”, Suga said expressionless, only scolding his underclassmen out of habit, but the smaller one just blew a puff of air through his nose, visibly angry.

“I don’t want anyone of you to get involved in this, but I wanted to explain it before the gossip kitchen twists the facts”, Daichi said with a stern voice, and Suga once again was glad that his steadfast rock of a boyfriend was there for him no matter the situation, softly caressing Suga’s back to soothe his nerves. Expressing their affection towards each other amidst their fellow teammates didn’t matter, anyways. Everyone was used to their touching and flirting during practice, and as much as Suga knew no one did really care about what they did with each other; in fact everyone was kinda supporting their relationship in their own kind of way.

“But I wonder something, Suga-san”, Tsukishima suddenly expressed with his usual, somewhat disinterested but nonetheless polite voice, and with a little smile Suga noticed how Yamaguchi’s hand slowly crept forward to tangle their fingers together, as if the brunet knew that Tsukishima needed a bit of reassurance to talk further. “Why’s someone so eager to denounce you, but not Daichi-san?”

“I wondered that, too”, Daichi said towards Suga, crossing his arms, “It’s always your face that’s shown, but not mine.”

“Oh, that means someone’s trying to annoy Suga, but not the captain, right?”, Hinata squawked in between, and even if ‘annoy’ wasn’t quite the right word Hinata was right, anyhow.

“I wonder why…”, Daichi pondered, while Suga tried to assess for himself what that meant.

“You’ve got some kind o’ admirer, Daichi-san?”, Tanaka asked, and Daichi’s ears perked up.

“Me?”, the captain said, smiling coyly and giving Suga a brief, fond glance, “Besides Suga? I don’t think so…”

“Don’t sell yourselves short, Daichi”, Noya blurted, and Daichi flinched visibly by hearing this. “I bet there’d be a lot of girls if ya hadn't already been glued to Suga-san!”

“Noya…!”, Daichi threatened, face red while Suga chuckled lightly about the captain.

“What?”, Noya said, unwittingly, “I thought your inability to keep your hands off of each other’s why we’re here in the first place?”

“Shut up!”, Tanaka said under his breath, showing Noya a ‘that’s not the right time for jokes’-face, and Noya sat back down, pouting and once again crossing his arms before his chest.

“Anyways, Suga-san”, Tsukishima spoke, and Suga knew that whenever the perceptive middle blocker decided to say something it was always worth listening to. “It’s clear that someone had swapped the videos in your presentation. Was there ever anyone in your house to mess with your computer?”

“Besides Daichi?”, Suga said, not the slightest bit believing that the captain himself would cause something like this. “My family, yeah, but I pretty much trust them all to not be the culprit.”

Hm, I thought so”, Tsukishima said, and Suga as well as literally the whole volleyball club waited silently for him to continue his train of thoughts. “Your computer at home, does it have an internet connection?”

“Of course”, Suga said, not entirely knowing what Tsukishima was up to. “Why?”

“Maybe someone hacked it”, Daichi said, and now it dawned Suga what Tsukishima was implying.

“Seriously, that’s… well, is something like that even possible?”, Suga asked, and after a moment Tsukishima shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, it’s not quite my kinda topic”, the tall middle blocker stated, and Suga felt a devastation kind of disappointment crouch through his bones. If Tsukishima wouldn’t know, who would? “But Akiteru’s an informatics major, I could ask him about it. Maybe he can help you – if you’re willing to share your story with him.”

“Sure, anything to stop this shit”, Daichi intervened, and Suga shot him a scolding glare. “Honestly, Suga, this has to stop.”

Suga stood silent for a moment, pondering about whether to tell another one about his love life and the consequent discrimination, but then he remembered Yamaguchi’s sweet gesture, and that Akiteru as Kei’s brother was probably no one to judge much.

“Fine”, Suga said eventually, and a bit of tension seemed to leave the room. “Can you call him?”

“Actually, he’s on semester break, and at home”, Tsukishima said, and faintly Suga noticed how adoring Yamaguchi eyed his friend – _boyfriend_ , admired him for willingly helping out their fellow senpais. _Maybe_ , Suga thought, _Tsukishima’s new-discovered fondness for his oldest friend made him a bit soft around the edges_ , and Suga could nothing but smile about the way the unremarkable pinch server influenced his way too salient friend in a way that Tsukishima was maybe not entirely aware of.

 

*

 

An hour later, and Suga wondered if he would have ever entered the Tsukishima household if not for the matter of rescuing his leftover reputation from going down the drain.

He’d told Akiteru everything he found out so far, every little piece of information that could aid the other one in helping the desperate Setter. Suga had brought his computer – a pretty antiquated laptop he got from one of his cousins as a late Christmas gift – and Akiteru scoured through the old piece of electronic carefully, simultaneously running some programs on his own computer while Suga understood and absolute nothing about what was going on before his eyes. Instead, he waited patiently with Daichi sitting beside him while Tsukishima served the pair as well as a shaking Yamaguchi some refreshments his mother insisted to supply.

“Don’t even try to make him explain what he’s doing”, Tsukishima said after Suga’s poor attempt in understanding what Akiteru had been doing for the last hour. “He’s not gonna explain it to you in any known human language, anyhow.”

“Oi, be polite, Tsukki”, Yamaguchi said lowly, and Tsukishima shot him a scolding glare but intertwined their fingers anyways when he sat back upon his bed. Suga felt kinda comfortable around the other two, as like they were sharing the same secret, the same, forbidden plea to just live their life unnoticed, to be able to love without anyone giving a damn fuck if what they did was the right way to do. Suga listened while Daichi awkwardly talked with the other couple about their get-together (not that Suga and Daichi didn’t witnessed it first-hand, but neither would address that matter, _never_ ), until Akiteru hummed somewhat pleased, turning around to Suga in his office chair and giving the other’s a smug grin.

“I think I’ve found something”, the older Tsukishima brother said, and Suga jumped from his seat and approached the desk, looking at whatever the heck Akiteru pointed at. “There was most definitely someone hacking into your PC.”

“You’re shitting me”, Suga said exasperated, and from somewhere faraway he heard someone else swearing. “Who?”

“I don’t know, that”, Akiteru admitted, and the younger Tsukishima _tsk’d_ in disbelief. “But! I’ve probably got something like a username, though. It’s a encrypted IP-Address, from a server down in Kyoto, but that could lead to literally everywhere in Japan.”

“Why’re you even trying?”, the younger Tsukishima brother scolded, cut off by Yamaguchi as soon as the words had left his mouth, and he fell silent immediately.

“Maybe the username’s telling you something”, Akiteru said, pointing to some tiny little row of unrelated letters and numbers, where a sole intelligible word stood out: ‘Ayuhara_K’.

“Ayuhara…”, Suga mumbled, even more irritated than before. “Daichi, does that ring a bell, somewhere?”

“Nope, sorry”, Daichi said, and the other two couldn’t help, either.

“So, we’re as wise as before”, Yamaguchi sighed, disappointment swinging by his voice, and Suga felt an odd kind of fondness for his kouhai while Tsukishima cleared his throat.

“We just need to ask around, I’d say”, the middle blocker said, and Suga’d never expected encouragement coming out of _his_ mouth.


	8. I dare you to touch him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I so, so wanted to update [my TsukkiYama RPG-fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803194/chapters/26625081) first, but I have to re-write some parts of the new chapter, so I thought I'd update this, instead (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKqdEjvnH04) ┐(・。・┐) ♪ while writing, I really like the beat!

Another silent week of exactly nothing passed, but the rumors about the filthy, gay third year didn’t seem to vanish so easily. And _nasty_ rumors it were, rumors about Suga having an affair with another student, a teacher, or whoever he talked to or interacted with. Occasionally someone pointed out his too-close relationship with his captain, but even the joy of knowing that Daichi was on his side seemed to get devoured by the defamations. Suga had a hard time actually savoring their relationship some time or another, and sometimes, in some faint, tiny little moments his heart seemed to break right inside his chest when he thought about the moment when their bond would not be able anymore to withstand the pressure. Suga loved Daichi, loved him more than anyone, _anything_ else, and he knew that Daichi loved him back.

... Well, how much certain can one be about the verisimilitude of someone else’s feelings?

Only absently he noticed that his dearly beloved significant other stood a bit further down the hallway, talking with someone Suga couldn’t quite recognize, but they were short and wore a skirt, so either he was talking to Nishinoya who had lost a bet or it was someone female. Suga could see Daichi smile, his eyes squinnying just the slightest bit, and suddenly Suga felt something else, something that made him feel sick and twisted his insides in a bitter, painful way.

“Oh, Suga-san!”, a female voice addressed him when he was almost on eye-level with Daichi, and Suga noticed that his boyfriend had been talking with Michimiya Yui, the women’s volleyball-club captain, and even though Suga felt an uneasy need to just walk past them and hide in some broom closet he stopped and gave the sweet, somewhat clumsy girl a polite, fake smile. “I’ve heard about what had happened, I’m so sorry, Suga –“

“No need”, the silver-haired gave back, giving Daichi a quick glance, just checking if he was still fucking smiling that gentle smile Suga thought had been solely reserved for him.

“I’m on your side – err, the whole club is, in fact”, Michimiya stuttered, and after a tiny, silent moment of awkwardness she drew Suga into a tight hug, that Suga hadn't the nerves to reciprocate at all.

“Michimiya was telling me about the club’s get-together next week”, Daichi said when the girl released Suga from her tight grasp.

“What ‘get-together’?”, Suga asked, sorting his clothes while Michimiya nervously nestled with the buttons of her blazer.

“You forgot already?”, Daichi said, raising an eyebrow, “The annual club gathering, they rescheduled it this year, so we won’t have to celebrate when it’s already ass-cold in the gym.”

“Sorry for forgetting”, Suga retorted a bit too harsh, annoyed by the way Michimiya eyed Daichi from the side. “Was kinda busy lately, if you remember.”

“Koushi, what’s –“

“Sorry”, Suga puffed out, trying to calm down a bit and not blaming Daichi for actually having admirers. “I’m a bit on the edge, I guess.”

“I-I’d like Daichi to help me with a small speech regarding your newest victory against Seijou”, Michimiya weakly tried to lighten up the situation, but imagining Daichi and the pretty female pondering together over something made Suga’s lip twitch in annoyance.

“Yeah, okay”, Suga said, trying to remain indifferent. “But Daichi’s also got a tight training schedule, so –“

“Oh, I w-won't interfere with that!”, Michimiya blurted out, “I know how important that is. We should only meet once or twice, anyways, just to compare notes, or something.”

“Yeah, that sound great”, Daichi stated politely, and Suga had to refrain himself from childishly parroting his words like a grade schooler.

“Yeah, so – fine, see you later, Sawamura-kun!”, Michimiya said, bidding the captain and his second-in-command good-bye and quickly skipped down the hallway, out of sight but not out of mind.

“So?”, Daichi said with a smirk, turning towards a Suga that wasn’t really aware that he was pouting. “Wanna tell me what that was about?”

“No-nothing!”, Suga said, but Daichi crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, giving Suga a knowing stare.

“Koushi…”, Daichi probed, and Suga let out an annoyed huff.

“Fine!”, he yelped, “She’s – I don’t like how she’s swooning over you!”

“Yui? Swooning?”, Daichi said, frowning. “I don’t thinks she’s –“

“God, Daichi!”, Suga intervened, “You won't see a girl flirting with you even if she’d dance around you naked!”

“Oh I’m sure I would see _that_ ”, Daichi said, trying to contain a chuckle when he realized that Suga wasn’t really up for jokes. The smaller one was about to turn around and parade away when Daichi quickly grabbed him by the back of his school blazer and yanked him around, again, catching his wrists in his hands.

“Let me – go!”, Suga demanded, stubbornly trying to pat away Daichi’s hand when the much stronger captain pulled him even closer, ignoring the few prying eyes around them.

“Koushi – _honey_ ”, Daichi sighed, catching Suga off guard, “I’d rather see _you_ naked, always, you know that.”

“Well, I –“, Suga said, not knowing how exactly to finish that sentence.

“There’s no need for you to be jealous”, Daichi spoke further, and Suga felt a blush creep into his cheeks, feeling ashamed and angry the same time. “Michimiya’s nice, really, there’re a lotta nice people on earth.” Daichi leaned further in, almost whispered so only Suga would hear him, “but I only love you, dummy. What makes you believe I would exchange you for anyone else?”

“…If you say so”, Suga said with a pout and red cheeks, and a moment later Daichi let his arms go. “But you have to make that up to me”, Suga dared, and hadn't quite expected the cocky glance Daichi showed him.

“In any way you wish”, the captain cooed, making Suga blush even more, and then the smug captain was following his second-in-command (who had to bat away his boyfriend's hand twice from reaching for his butt) down the hallway to their mutual practice session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://ira158.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
